


Before, During and After

by orphan_account



Category: Trapped By Michael Northrop
Genre: After, I'm new at this, I'm not even really sure if the relationship tag applies, Just wondering, Les (Leslie), M/M, School, Slow Build, and during, cut me some slack, does anyone really read tags?, elijah - Freeform, loners, nor'easter, reflecting on their relationship before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elijah was always alone, whereas Les was never alone.





	

Before the storm hit Elijah had always been alone. No one talked to him, no one sat by him at lunch and he could frequently be found alone in the library. Elijah didn't mind though, not exactly. It was more fun watching to be completely honest, that was what Elijah told himself.

Les, on the other hand always had a buddy. Some fellow trouble maker or delinquent to crack dirty jokes with. Every lunchtime he could be found smoking on the rooftop, or slouching at their respective lunch table in a theatrically lit corner making them look dangerous. But all the same he was almost always alone, he didn't exactly have friends per se, they were more like a pack. Tough kids whom everyone either feared or respected. The thoughts was the leader, the weakest was the one they hurled cigarette buts at and called names. That was how they worked, that was how they had always worked.

To Les Elijah had always been weird. He rarely spoke, he was incredibly skinny, and didn't seem to have any friends. Everyone knew him, sure (after all it was a small school) but no one could really call themselves his friend. He was really just a ghost, lingering at the edges of everyone's vision. an extra in the massive movie production that was everyone's lives. 

The The storm hit. Then they got trapped in their school together. Les had been at a loss for what to do. None of the others really liked him, and the only one he could really say he respected was Jason. Les had been more or less alone, and so had Elijah. 

When Elijah was younger he used to read science books, and he once heard that in space things gravitate towards each other. Maybe that was what had happened with him and Les- to be honest he still wasn't sure, even months after. But in any case somehow Les and Elijah had wound up together after The great divide (Les's private nickname their little group of seven splitting up, though he would never actually admit it to anyone but Elijah)

When they were rescued Les bit back the feeling of disappointment. Because he wouldn't talk to Elijah after this, and they'd go back to being strangers. He was right, but what he didn't know was that years later they would meet again. They would meet again, and grow closer that either of them had really been to anyone.


End file.
